


Bulletproof

by orphan_account



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Intimacy, PWP, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 15:05:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5338544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara has struggled with intimacy all her life, but at some point she and Cat are going to have to deal with the fact that while Kara is very good at giving in bed, she's terrified of receiving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bulletproof

Kara leaned her head back on the pillow, trying to relax as Cat’s fingers stroked her skin, moving down her chest and stomach.  The sunset was breathing its last over the skyline of National City, tossing low, ruddy tones through the windows of the penthouse, into the highlights of Cat’s hair and skin.  Kara exhaled heavily.  

She understood why Cat was attracted to Supergirl.  She was a hero.  But this had started while she was still just Kara Danvers, Cat Grant’s mousy assistant.  It had been about a month before she wound up revealing herself, and while the revelation had increased Cat’s interest in her, it hadn’t been the root of it.  

She liked being naked next to Cat; weird as this whole thing was, she felt more normal in these moments than any other time.  She felt that someone knew and appreciated both of her identities, enjoyed the full measure of the Kara Danvers Experience.  She liked that it was a woman as tough and smart and wise and sexy as Cat Grant.  And she  loved pleasing her, making her come, and for a few moments being able to unravel her, see her vulnerable.  

But Cat was insistent on returning the favor, and Kara didn’t know quite how to let her.  She’d avoided Cat’s attempts to please her the first several times by simply turning her over and making love to her for a second or even third time, until she was too exhausted to try.  But they were, at some point, going to have to deal with the fact that Kara, though she’d had a few boyfriends, was very good at giving in bed, but petrified of receiving.

Cat was propped up on one elbow, gazing at her thoughtfully as she continued stroking her skin, the pads of her fingers making long, idle trails on her belly.  They weren’t moving with the same dogged purpose that they had done other times they were in bed.  They were exploring.  Kara opened an eye and looked at her.  “What?”

Cat shook her head, wearing a half-smile that softened her face.  Her eyes were focused on her fingers trailing over Kara’s skin.  “You’re so soft.  I can’t believe you’re bulletproof.”

Kara felt her cheeks blush. “I… yeah, I am.  Bulletproof.”

Cat trailed up to her shoulder and lingered there for a few moments, making wide whorls on the rounded part of it.  “Does it hurt?  When they hit you?  Or do you not feel it?”

Kara shook her head.  “I feel them, but… No, it doesn’t hurt.  I filter that out.”

Cat cocked her head to one side, and moved her fingers back down, around the little well at the base of her throat, and then down between her breasts.  “What do you mean, you filter it?”

Kara took a breath.  It was always hard trying to explain these kinds of things.  “Well, my senses are able to perceive a lot more than yours.  It’s why I can hear things that are far away, see into things, and stuff like that, you know?  But I had to learn, really early, how to filter them, or else I’d get overwhelmed.  I had to learn to sort of… shut a door on it, and then only open the door a little bit, when I wanted to.”

“Hm,” was all Cat said.  She leaned her head down and kissed Kara in that soft expanse of skin between shoulder and breast.  “So you feel that?”

Kara nodded.  “Sure.”

Cat sank her teeth into the round of Kara’s shoulder.  “What about that?”

Kara nodded.  “Yeah.”

Cat bit a little harder.  “How about that?  It doesn’t hurt?”

Kara could tell that she was applying more pressure, but, “No, not at all.  If you did it hard enough, it might, but I’m just so used to keeping the door shut, I don’t let it through.”

Cat was starting to move her hands now in a way that felt like there was more purpose to them than there was a moment ago.  “So when you want to hear something, like, say, me coming up in the elevator…?”

“I lower the… the resistance.  You know.  I crack the door open.”  

Cat’s hand settled on Kara’s breast and took it carefully in hand.  “So, you feel this, but you don’t  really feel it?”

Kara bit her lip.  A curious cocktail of feelings stirred in her belly.  She was excited by the intimacy of how Cat was touching her, she identified the warm stickiness of lust and longing … But also a skittery kind of fear… what if she couldn’t respond to it the way Cat could, the way she clearly wanted her to?

“I… yeah, sort of,” she admitted.

“So?”  Cat pursued, continuing to stroke the curve of her breast and run an occasional thumb over her nipple.  “Isn’t that a function of the way you filter things?  Can’t you crack the door?  I mean…”  She leaned down and kissed Kara’s throat, and then looked at her in a very firm, almost businesslike way.  “I mean, that  is why you’ve been avoiding letting me do anything for you in bed, isn’t it?  You’ve still got all your filters on?”

Kara was thrown by Cat’s frankness, although she supposed she shouldn’t have been.  She nodded, a little embarrassed.  

“You do get that the point of this is for us to feel each other, don’t you?”

Kara nodded again, hoping that the light was low enough for her blushing to not be obvious.

“It also explains why you’re infuriatingly gentle, apart from being afraid of breaking me.”

Kara didn’t speak at this, but she knew her face gave everything away.

“Well, that’s a relief,” Cat sighed breezily.  “I was afraid you were just repressed, I can’t work with that.  This is pure mechanics.”

Kara considered her for a moment.  The older woman had, as usual, impeccable insight.  It was hard not to trust her.  She caught Cat’s hand and placed it on her belly.  “I… just… please go slowly, okay?  It may take some trying to find the right… the right place, you know?”

The corner of Cat’s mouth lifted.  “Alright, Kara.”  Kara briefly wondered what she was in for.

She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and steadied herself on the bed, focused on the heat of Cat’s skin next to her, the warm weight of her hand.  It took a few moments of steady breathing to calm her nerves; she was so apprehensive about this that her natural instincts were to keep things closed, walled off, locked down.  But slowly, hanging onto the feeling of Cat’s hand on her flat belly, she lowered the walls, opened up all the nerves of her skin.  She could feel the breathe and hush of the air flow in the room, the whisper of Cat’s breath on her shoulder, the little hairs on her skin standing up to meet it.  She felt exposed and more than a little terrified.  But she kept her focus on Cat’s hand, which now felt deliciously warm and heavy.

“Mmm,” she sighed.  “Try a little… a little something.  Something light.”

Cat drew her fingers down Kara’s shoulder, keeping her caresses light and extremely gentle.  It sent a warm wave through her shoulder, down into her gut.  She moaned softly.

“Well, I’d ask if that was ok, but it seems to be,”  Cat remarked with a kind of wry mischief.

Cat stroked from her shoulder, down her arm and back up again.  Kara felt it ripple through her, brilliant and sweet.  “Keep going,” she sighed.  “Please,” she added a moment later.

She felt Cat’s skin next to hers, felt the smoothness of it on her, felt the bedsprings resisting her weight and more than that, she felt her body lighting up in a way that it had never done before.  She felt Cat’s fingers, traveling easily and lightly from her throat to her navel and back up again.  She felt them wander gingerly up to her breast again, toying softly with it.  She felt her nipple grow stiff and strain to meet the soft touches and she felt her body clamor for more.  She didn’t just want it for the intimacy, the closeness… no.  She wanted to be  touched .

Her breath was picking up speed and she was grabbing at the sheets.  

“Is this alright?” Cat asked, noting the intensity of the effect.

“Well,” Kara admitted, her voice shaking, “I think I may have opened up too far.”

“Should I stop?”   


“No no!” she exclaimed, too quickly, her voice breaking, but she didn’t care.  She gave absolutely not one damn if she sounded thirsty for it.  She was.  “No, it’s really good.”

Cat smirked a little, but didn’t stop.  

Kara felt like one big, raw nerve, but she liked it.  The weight and friction of Cat’s fingers on her skin… She wanted to know what it felt like to have all of Cat’s delicious weight on top of her.  Normally she was so small and light, she felt like nothing, and suddenly Kara wanted to experience her in this new way, laid on top her, the push of breast and flesh and muscle and bone against each other, the heaviness of bodies crashing and mingling in heightened awareness.  She felt herself getting lost in Cat’s exceedingly tender stroking, felt herself getting wet, felt herself wanting Cat’s fingers to move down and stroke between her legs in this same, soft way.

She heard Cat’s voice, and it was large in her senses.  It became her everything.  Cat, her voice, her touch, this bed, these were the borders of her world in this moment.  Cat’s voice, gently amused at how little she was doing and how intense the response of Kara’s body was.  “Are you alright?”

“Yes,” Kara sighed.

“Do you want more?”

“Yes.”  She didn’t even know how she got her mouth to form the words.

She felt stars trail down her stomach, felt Cat’s touch move down, sending those bright, beautiful waves of pleasure through her.   Felt the pads of her fingers, even the ridges of her fingertips, brush the insides of her thighs.  Felt her hesitate.  “Are you sure, Kara?  Are you sure you don’t need to put your filter up a little first?  This might be… intense.”

Kara paused but then decided, “If I need to, I’ll stop you, I’ll adjust.  But let’s try it just like this?”

What happened next took her by surprise, despite her bracing herself for it.  The nerves between her legs felt as though a sunrise was happening there, and she gasped.  “Oh….Cat..”  She felt Cat’s fingers carefully, gently slipping over the slick, soft flesh, over the stiff bud of nerves that was the center of that sunrise, that blazed hot pleasure at the soft, easy strokes.  She stretched her arms out to grab at the mattress, felt her body arching, being filled with something new and intense.  There were good reasons why she chose to dull her senses most of the time, but she couldn’t believe she’d been denying herself this.  

She felt Cat’s lips close over hers, heard her whisper, “Ssssh, Kara, you’re getting a little loud, dear.”

She hadn’t even been aware that she was moaning.

“I’d really like to taste you there,” Cat was murmuring in her ear, “but I think it would be too much for you right now.”

The idea of it sent a jolt through Kara, and she moaned again.  “Oh, _GOD_ , probably… but it’s an _awfully_ nice thought,” she panted, letting Cat’s fingers draw her along.  She felt her hips rising and falling against them, heard the squeaky serenade of the bedsprings under their bodies, felt Cat’s body, warm beside her, felt herself becoming wetter, felt herself trembling and thrashing.  She shifted her focus to maintaining some grip on her own responses, trying to make sure she wasn’t grabbing Cat too hard, breaking the bed, that sort of thing.  The distraction was enough to allow her to let go, to let herself be brought to her peak, with her hips moving against Cat’s hand.  She could feel everything in sharp relief; the texture of Cat’s fingerprints, the tiny throbbing pulse of the veins inside them, every stroke a collision of sensations that brought her over the edge.

She finished, moaning loudly, biting her lip to try and keep it down but not really succeeding.  “Cat,” she moaned over and over, “Cat, oh my god, Cat…”  She clutched at the mattress, felt her fingers, despite her best efforts, puncture its surface, felt herself explode, then collapse, then melt, then slowly come back together.  She was aware of the joy of Cat’s hand gently wiping the sweat from her forehead, brushing away the hair that was sticking to her.  


She opened her eyes and looked at Cat, who was looking about as pleased with herself as Kara had ever seen her.  “Much better,” she said, but the affection in her face did not match the terseness of her words.  Kara knew she cared.  She knew.

“I’m sorry,” she sighed, her breathing still shallow, “I think I hurt your mattress.”

“I’ll get a new one,” Cat replied dismissively.  “We do have to figure something else out, though, or I’m going to be going through a lot of mattresses."

Kara smiled at that.  So she wanted to do this again, and a lot.   

“And we are going to need to play with your resistance levels a little.”

“Why?”

“Because there’s a whole world of things for you to feel, that would be too much at this volume.”

Kara was eager to learn.  But first, she needed to take a moment to recover.  And in the meantime, she wanted to feel something she knew she could handle.  “Cat?  Can you do something for me?”

“Hm?”

“I want you on top of me.”  Kara pulled Cat on top of herself.  She lay sandwiched between Cat’s tiny body and the mattress, taking a few minutes to enjoy the way each gave and resisted against her in their particular ways.  The bedsprings against her back, Cat’s ribs against hers, the duvet pillowing against the backs of her calves and shoulders, the soft flesh and firm muscle beneath of each of Cat’s thighs pressed to hers.  It was rich, and it was blissful.  They kissed, and it was summer on her lips.  

They shared a long look.  After a moment, Cat scolded, with no small measure of teasing in her voice, “I see that look, Supergirl.  Whatever sentimental thing you’ve got in your head, don’t you dare say it to me.”

Kara grinned stupidly.  She had a thousand sentimental, stupid things teetering on the edge of her lips, and she bit them all back, and instead responded, “Oh, I was just going to say, I think I like you up there.  You ready to go again, Miss Grant?”  Her eyes twinkled.

Cat, caught by surprise, bit her lip and kissed her again.  “Are _you_?”

Kara nodded.  It was a good thing they’d gotten an early start.  They were going to need the time tonight.


End file.
